Sym-Biotic Titan
Sym-Bionic Titan was an American animated television series created by Genndy Tartakovsky for Cartoon Network. The series focused on a trio made up of an alien princess, a rebellious soldier, and a robot; these three characters are able to combine to create the titular Sym-Bionic Titan. The series is inspired by the Samurai Jack episode: "Episode XLVII: Jack and the Flying Prince and Princess". A preview of the series was first shown at the 2009 San Diego Comic-Con International, and further details were revealed at Cartoon Network's 2010 Upfront. The series premiered on September 17, 2010 and ended on April 9, 2011. Cartoon Network had to cancel it, because of the lack of the production toy line. And the reason why Cartoon Network couldn't find a toy company to make merchandise with is because of the lead female character, and boys don't want to play with a girl toy. Ever since its cancellation, many fans have demanded that the series be brought back for a second season. Sym-Bionic Titan began airing on Adult Swim's Toonami block on October 7, 2012 Plot Billed as "an exciting hybrid of high school drama and giant robot battles", Sym-Bionic Titan features "the adventures of three beings from the planet Galaluna who crash-land on Earth while attempting to escape their war-torn world." The series follows the lives of Ilana, Lance, and Octus, two alien teens and a robot in the form of humanoids who arrive on Earth, an "identical" planet to Galaluna, while fleeing an evil general who has taken over their home planet with the help of monstrous creatures called Mutraddi. The three main characters include Ilana, princess of the royal family; Lance, a rebellious but capable soldier; and Octus, a bio-cybernetic robot, all of whom must now blend into everyday life in Sherman, Illinois. Posing as high school students, Lance and Octus work to conceal Princess Ilana from General Modula and his hideous space mutants sent to kill the sole heir of Galaluna. When called into battle, the Galalunans are outfitted with individual armor that provides more than ample protection. It is when the gravest of danger appears that Octus activates the sym-bionic defense program and he, Ilana, and Lance unite "Heart, Body and Mind" and come together to form the spectacular cyber-giant Sym-Bionic Titan.https://sym-bionic-titan.fandom.com Characters *'Princess Ilana' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Ilana is the only heir to the throne on Galaluna. *'Corporal Lance' (voiced by Kevin Thoms) - Lance is a member of the Royal Elite Guard from Galaluna that was sent to Earth with Octus and Ilana to protect the latter. *'Octus' (voiced by Brian Posehn) - Octus is a bio-cybernetic robot who has infinite wisdom and was designed by The King to protect Ilana and help Lance *The Sym-Bionic Titan, or simply called Titan by the Earthlings, is a robot created by combining the arms of Lance and Ilana into the robot form of Octus. Titan is used to protect the people of Earth and one day to free Galaluna. *'General Modula' (voiced by Don Leslie) - Modula was once a great leader that was "left behind" by The King on a Mutraddi planet. He blammed The King for leaving him and has sided with the Mutraddi to set-up an Authoritarian government on Galaluna. He now sends Mutraddi beast to Earth in order to capture the princes and stop the Galaluna rebellion. *'Solomon' (voiced by Tim Russ) - Solomon is the leader of the Galactic Guardian Group (more commonly known as G3), an independent group dedicated to handling alien threats. At first they seem hostile or at least wary about Titan however, they later help Lance, Ilana and Octus. *'General Julius Steel' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - General Julius Steel is in charge of many of the armed forces, and is portrayed as the stereotypical "shoot first, ask questions later" soldier. He is very hostile to the Aliens and his only goal is to destroy Titan and protect Earth, or at least the USA. *'The King' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - The unnamed King of Galaluna is Ilana's father. He ruled over Galaluna and was portrayed as a nice ruler however he became imprisoned when General Modula attacked. Before being captured he sent Ilana, Lance and Octus to Earth in order to protect them. Episodes ::Main Article: Sym-Bionic Titan/Episodes In the United States, the first episode of the series originally aired on September 17, 2010, on Cartoon Network. The final episodes aired on April 9, 2011, after the series was cancelled due to not having "enough toys connected to it," though Tartakovsky, who considered Sym-Bionic Titan to be "the most challenging project has ever done," had hoped to create more episodes. The entire series is available for purchase at the iTunes Store. Appearances in other media Lance, llana, and Octus appeared as NPCS in an update of the Cartoon Network MMO online game, Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall. llana and Octus made cameo appearances in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode, Crossover Nexus. Their roles were to be two of the Cartoon Network heroes that were summoned and defeated by Strike. Alana was seen being restored by Strike's pen. Sym-Bionic Titan was mentioned in the Craig of the Creek episode, Kelsey the Elder. External Links * Sym-Bionic Titan Wiki * Wikipedia References Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Cartoon Network Studio Productions Category:2010s shows Category:Toonami Series Category:Cartoon Network Original Cartoons Category:2010 television series debuts Category:Tooncast Category:Ended series Category:2011 television series endings Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Cancelled Series